Mikan's Wish
by DreamerxxTasha
Summary: My first Gakuen Alice fanfic. Please read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since Hotaru Imai left Gakuen Alice. She and her best friend, Mikan Sakura always exchange letters but, Mikan has always yearned to see her friend face-to-face. However, she truly understands that she cannot follow her friend everywhere. She must stay put all by herself without depending on others. Her partner Natsume Hyuuga stared at Mikan who was busily dreaming about Hotaru. His friend, Ruka Nogi wondered if Hotaru will ever comeback. Just then, Natsume opened his mouth to break the silence.

"Hey polka-dots! What are you doing daydreaming here? Do you want to fail the next test" he shouted in her ear.

Upon hearing the word 'test', Mikan jumped up and became the alert girl once more. Mikan has always wanted to see her grandfather but, as the rules say, the students are not allowed to leave the school property. Mikan has to study hard or she might have to wait till the next test. Natsume, however did not bother to even study.

"Humph! Who cares about tests? I don't. They are just a waste of time" he proclaimed.

"They are not! Don't you want to see your father and Aoi?" she asked.

Natsume just kept quiet. He did miss his family. He loved them so much. However, he still needs to protect Mikan. He is her one and only after all. Without thinking , he shut the manga which he was reading and left the class followed by Ruka and a few other buys. Then, Kokoroyumi approached Mikan.

"He's worried about you. He won't leave the school because he wants to protect you" said Koko.

Koko's alice is the mind reading alice so, it is not a surprise that he knows what goes on in the mind. Koko is also a prankster so, many people do not believe him, icluding Mikan. She ignored Koko but she was a bit surprised with Natsume's sudden change of behavior.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She sat at her place till school was over. At night, she lay in bed and thought of Natsume. Her first dream of him. Without noticing, Natsume was actually at her window. He smiled to see her sleeping soundly.

The next morning, Mikan opened her room door to find someone waiting in front.

"H-Hotaru? HOTARU!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed!

There stood Hotaru Imai, Mikan's best friend. It seems that Natsume brought Hotaru to Mikan. How nice. However, Mikan still does not know. Natsume smiled to himself. He was happy to see the cheerful Mikan once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hotaru? HOTARU!!!!!!"cried Mikan. She was just about to hug Hotaru when-

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

"HOTARU! That hurt" complained Mikan.

"Keep your dirty hands of me! These are Prada you know" told Hotaru.

"P-Prada? What is that?" asked Mikan while observing Hotaru.

"It's a fashion line idiot! Don't you have any sense? I'm a celebrity for god's sake" explained Hotaru.

Mikan still looked dumb. Natsume let out a sigh of failure. Mikan went into her room and slammed the door. Hotaru just walked away. She was really sad to see that Hotaru hates her. Just then, she heard loud "aahs" and "oohs" from the outside. She found out that those were the Hotaru Fans 4 Ever Club through the peephole.

"Ok! Let's start homeroom. Now, we have our dear friend Hotaru Imai back!" announced Narumi-sensei.

Lot's of people had their eyes gleaming like stars! Mikan looked away. Hotaru stared plainly at the class and took out a new egg helmet which was much fabulous than the first explaining that it was too ugly.

Homeroom ended and Mikan ran to a cherry blossom tree only to find Natsume reading a manga. She started the converstion.

"Ne, Natsume. What do you think of Hotaru" she started with a big grin.

"Idiotic…the old one was better so, shut up." he replied.

Mikan didn't seem to hear him at all. She asked him whether Hotaru hates her. Natsume stared at Mikan.

"Give her some time. She has a short memory you know" he told her.

*Short Memory? * thought Mikan. He's right. She needs to give Hotaru time. She thanked Natsume and ran off to her room. She then decided to do soom reading for the next exam. After all, she does want to see her grandfather.


End file.
